Joana Calso
Joana Calso is a typical, young boy in Parka City, gifted with superpowers. Appearance Personality Joana had grown up to act tough and strong, in order to be popular and prevent family problems from getting to him. After discovering his powers, Joana immediately became obsessed with showing off his powers to cement his popularity and status, which began to make him more arrogant and blinded by power. Abilities While Joana considered himself "pretty strong" for an 11-year-old, his powers granted him the ability to perform amazing feats that he could never imagine, and become something more than human. * Near-Absolute Invincibility: Joana is invincible to nearly everything, able to crash into the ground from the sky, and walk through hails of gunfire unharmed. However, he can still feel excruciating pain from certain things, especially when surprised. He can be slightly damaged by those with Hellfire weapons, and those augmented with Lightning Enhancement ** Super Armor: Joana can temporarily form a force field around his body, which gives him absolute protection. Using this ability slows down Joana's speed, and can only be used up to 5 minutes every week or so * Superstrength: Joana has greatly increased strength, estimated to be able to lift up to 5 tons. His punches can easily rip through steel, and can even form air slashes and shockwaves, augmented with his speed. He can casually toss-up heavy debris up to the height of skyscrapers, and could extinguish fires by clapping his hands to form shockwaves. He is also able to disperse Ventus's Vortex Bomb. * Superspeed: Joana has greatly increased speed, able to outspeed cars while only jogging. His full-power speed is estimated to be at around 90-110 miles per hour, able to sprint through city blocks in moments, and could complete his school's track run within 16 seconds. * Super Jumps: Joana has greatly increased jumping ability, able to jump up to 20 feet high, and can leap over dozens of feet. His jumps are greatly augmented with his speed. ** Deathblows: Using his superspeed, Joana can greatly augment his attacks to higher levels. He can quickly dash around a crowd of enemies in a blur of motion, and form even stronger air slashes and create shockwaves that could wreck a city building * Flight: Joana has the ability to fly through the air up to the speed of Mach 1, able to form shockwaves that shatter windows and tear apart city poles. He can freely move through the air, and could instantly active and deactivate flight to glide at even faster speeds ** Drop Bombs: Joana can fly up to great heights, and then fly straight toward the ground to form a massive smash attack that rips apart the ground * Time Slow: Joana can briefly slow down his perception of time, in order to gain a sense of his surroundings, especially at high speeds * Lock On: Joana can instantly "lock on" to the location of a certain object or person nearby, often something that Joana knows very well. This will form a red marker at the target's location (even through walls) and will allow Joana to lock on and continuously track them * Lightning Enhancement: Joana can boost his abilities by charging himself with electricity from the Parka Electrical Plant. For around 10 minutes, Joana's speed is believed to be doubled or even tripled, leaving behind orange electricity as he runs. He can now run over Mach 1, forming shockwaves that can blow away enemies and make his attacks deadlier. His flight speed is also increased. Joana's speed is so great that he often needs to use Time Slow to keep control of his movements to prevent collateral damage. In this state, he can complete his school's track run within 7 seconds